Un Regalo para la Enana
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *One-short* / Gajeel estaba a punto de mandar al puñetero dúo de hilo y aguja a la mierda y tirarse por la ventana, para quitarse el cabreo que llevaba. Si bien ya se había enfadado cuando la señora de la mercería musitó "cada día son más afeminados...", más aumentaba con cada intento de enhebrar el hilo. Pero, no podía rendirse. Debía de pasar esto por su enana. ¿Lo coseguirá?


Lo siento, pero es que no tengo inspiración más que para este drabble (MENTIRA, es sólo que eres una vaga, VAGAAA) y, bueno, yo amo a Gajeel, y Gajeel ama a Levy… (¿por qué creeis que tengo este nick?). Y después de que Jet y Droy fueran a colarse en la misión de su cuñado (haber, esos dos están en la brotherzone) no pude resistirme a este drabble.

_Because… It's my birthday._

**Disclaimer: **FT de Hiro Mashima y blibla.

· · ·

**~ Porque Levy es una suertuda bien envidiada ~**

· · ·

—Gajeel, lo estás metiendo muy brusco…

—¡Joder, esta mierda no entra!

Gajeel intentaba, sin mucho éxito, enhebrar el hilo de la aguja. Sus dedos eran tan anchos y brutos, que no podían colar el hilo en el ojo. Juvia estaba desesperada; llevaban media hora con un maldito hilo.

Exacto, Gajeel Redfox, el grandioso dragon slayer, estaba aprendiendo a coser.

¿Qué cómo demonios había llegado a esta situación? Bueno, todo empezó un día normal: las mismas peleas de siempre, la misma cerveza fresca de siempre, las mismas sillas envueltas en cinta americana arregla-todo (bendita seas, cinta americana) volando por los aires de siempre, los mismos gritos de siempre, y las mismas sonrisas de siempre. Todo igual que siempre.

La puerta se abría, y se dejaba ver una menuda figura de pelo azul. La menuda figura saludaba alegre y, antes de irse con Jet y Droy, se dirigía a la barra, a su lado, le daba los buenos días mientras pedía un batido de fresa y vainilla, para molestarla y sacudirle el pelo, mientras ella hacía un adorable mohín en sus mejillas. Todo siguiendo su misma cotidianidad.

Excepto que se torció en el último segundo.

—¡Levy-chan, ya nos haces mayor! — dice Lucy, llegando a la barra, mientras Levy esperaba por su batido.

—¡Oh, venga! Sólo es un año más. Sigo en la flor de la vida.

—Ya… pero cuatro días más, ¡y serás mayor de edad! Dejarás de ser la pequeña Levy-chan…

Gajeel pudo jurar que Mirajane tuvo ganas de matarle cuando escupió media cerveza encima suya nada más enterarse. ¿Tenía tan sólo cuatro días para hacerle un regalo? ¡Imposible! Cuando llegó a su casa rompiéndose los sesos, Phanter Lily no paraba de reírse de él, mientras cavilaba un buen regalo.

—¡Deja de reírte, estúpido gato, y dime algo!

—Vale vale… - Lily se recuperaba de la risa — ¿Por qué no le haces algo a mano? Y nada de hierro.

Y ahí es dónde se le encendió la lucecita. Decidió ir con la única persona que conocía que sabía coser y que le mantendría el secreto, y que, además, tenía una gran confianza: Juvia. Esa chica hacía unos peluches bastante complicados, y seguro que lo enseñaría encantada a coser.

Así que ya ves al pobre Gajeel, colándose en la habitación de un segundo piso, sin ser pillado por Levy ni Erza. Juvia se quedó patidifusa cuando lo vio entrar, murmurando: "_así que así se siente Lucy-san…_" para cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo y atenderle. Se comenzó a pellizcar cuando Gajeel pidió, entre inaudibles murmullos, que lo enseñase a coser.

—¿Por qué, Gajeel-kun? — pregunta ella, sorprendida.

—U-un… regalo… para la enana. ¡No malinterpretes nada, joder! — demasiado tarde, Juvia ya tenía esa característica mirada pícara de fan.

—Juvia ayudará encantada, Gajeel-kun. ¡Y Juvia guardará el secreto! — dijo, feliz de estar entrometida en aquella conspiración — Bueno, ¿y que querías coser?

—Un peluche, a la enana le gustan. En forma de pájaro, como los que hay en el bosque de las afueras, le encantan. Había pensado en un color azul por su pelo y una cinta naranja — soltó, con simpleza. Se puso rojo al ver la mirada pícara de Juvia — ¡No malinterpretes!

—Gajeel-kun, sabes muchas cosas de Levy-san. ¡Juvia sabe que a Levy-san le encantará tu regalo! — dijo, pizpireta.

Y Gajeel sintió un gran alivio al oír esas palabras, pero que, a la media hora siguiente, fueron sustituidos por desesperanza.

¡Y llegamos al presente, después de este flash back tan largo! En el que Juvia se desesperaba con cada vez que Gajeel intentaba en vano enhebrar el hilo. Al final, Juvia lo enhebró ella, ante las negativas de Gajeel.

—¡Bien! Pues ahora tenemos que hacerlo según el patrón — dijo, mientras acercaba una hoja con el patrón de un pajarillo.

—Parece complicado… — musitó Gajeel.

—¿Vas a permitir que Levy-san se quede sin tu regalo? — dijo Juvia.

—¡Una mierda! — gritó, lleno de determinación.

—¡Pues ahora coge el patrón, ponlo encima de la tela y corta las dos siguiendo las líneas! — dijo Juvia, mientras lo señalaba.

Gajeel superpuso la tela y el papel, pero resultaba difícil de cortar. Al final dio un par de tajazos dispares, pero, con suerte, eran hacia fuera del patrón. Juvia lo despachó para continuar mañana, porque Erza había vuelto. Como si fuese un Santa Claus violador, Gajeel se fue por la ventana.

Y así comenzaron los cuatro días de .I. (Desangramiento, Mandar a la Mierda e Insomnio) por el regalo de Levy.

· · ·

El gremio estaba siendo decorado por bandas trenzadas de colores (admitámoslo, como pongas globos, parecerá un campo de guerra de tantos que explotarán) y una gran pancarta anunciando el cumpleaños de Levy. Mirajane y Kinana daban, en la cocina, los últimos retoques a su tarta, mientras que en el bar había un gran ambiente.

Gray perseguía a Natsu, en pelotas, por sus calzoncillos. Elfman, para proteger el honor de su amigo (y mera diversión) también lo comenzó a perseguir. Lucy, Erza y Juvia actuaban como unas secuestradoras poniendo una bomba (aunque Juvia trataba de sacar fotos al "pequeño Gray-sama"), cuando llevaban un regalo a la mesa con los paquetes. Wendy adivinaba el futuro con una baraja española, mientras intentaba, sin éxito, convencer a Romeo de adivinar su futuro en el amor. Los demás se emborrachaban, felices, y una Cana igual de contenta, agarraba a Levy con un brazo el cuello mientras señalaba con su jarra de cerveza a Gray desnudo, diciendo orgullosa: _"¿Ves? Ni hemos tenido que contratar strippers. ¡Esto sí que es un cumple de los dieciocho!_" y Levy se preguntó a qué clase de cumpleaños asistía Cana.

Mientras, estaba, indeciso, Gajeel en la puerta. Él no quería ponerlo en la mesa de regalos, pensaba que todos se reirían de él (y en parte, porque estaría más rojo que un tomate español) y quería entregárselo en privado… aunque teniendo a Levy sólo para él, estaría más nervioso aún.

—¡Venga, vamos a soplar las velas! — oía gritar a Makarov.

Gajeel entró, para encontrarse con Phanter Lily. Habían sentado a Levy en una silla y todos se reunían a su alrededor, peleándose para comer la tarta. Comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz, y mientras, Juvia se acercó a Gajeel.

—Gajeel-kun, ¿el regalo?

—Aquí, pero… — musitó, enseñando el paquete.

—¿Pero…?

—¡Joder, me da vergüenza!

—¡Juvia opina que debe dárselo! — dijo, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Phanter Lily le musitó un "ánimo", pero Gajeel lo escondió en una de las cajas que había por ahí. Se prometió que se lo daría después, cuando todo el mundo hubiese caído borracho o dormido al suelo.

Comenzaron a dar los regalos: Cana un juego de jarras de cerveza; Natsu y Gray una nueva cinta para el pelo (aconsejados por las chicas, claro); Lucy, Erza y Juvia se aliaron para comprarle todos los libros hasta el momento de Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes; Wendy le regaló un vestido, diciendo: "_bueno, sólo me llevas un poco de estatura, así que no fue muy complicado adivinar tus medidas_" dijo, para disculparse al ver la depresión de Levy (y sin embargo, a Gajeel le gustaba ese cuerpo loli); y muchos regalos más.

Entonces, la música volvió de nuevo, mientras todos comenzaban a pelearse por la tarta de dos pisos, con fondán color naranja y decoración azul que habían hecho Mirajane y Kinana. Levy se fue a bailar con Jet y Droy, con los que reía, alegre, mientras Lucy se quejaba de su dolor de pies mientras Natsu, avergonzado (es un dragon slayer de fuego. Puede controlar el nivel de calor de sus mejillas) balbuceaba disculpas. Juvia logró bailar con Gray, aunque él no era precisamente bueno.

Gajeel estaba sentado en la barra, haciendo tiempo hasta que terminasen todos rendidos en el suelo. Entonces, la cumpleañera se acercó a él, tímida.

—Gajeel… ¿bailas? — pregunta, adorablemente sonrojada. A Gajeel se le caía la baba. Y sintió la penetrante mirada de Mirajane, que auguraba un futuro oscuro como la rechazase.

—¿Crees que podrás llegarme, enana? — se burla de ella. Levy hincha los mofletes.

—¡Claro que puedo! — dice, para después soltar una risita y tirar a Gajeel de la manga hacia la zona despejada donde estaban todos bailando.

Entonces, Gajeel, confiado, la agarró y la puso a bailar, dirigiéndola. Sus movimientos eran perfectamente coordinados, y Levy se sorprendió. Nunca, en su vida, habría pensado que Gajeel era un gran bailarín.

—Gajeel, ¿cómo bailas así? — preguntó, anonadada.

—Gee hee — rió él, orgulloso — ¿Qué mierda de músico sería si no sé bailar?

Levy soltó una pequeña risita, hasta que notó como Gajeel soltaba un quejido. Lo acababa de pisar con todo el tacón de sus zapatos, justo en el dedo gordo.

—¡P-perdón! — se disculpó, apresurada.

—¡Joder! Bueno, mira, tienes que hacer así… — enseñaba Gajeel.

—¿Así…?

—¡AUCH!

Aquella noche, Gajeel acabaría con los pies hechos unos zorros, pero Levu, aunque estaba bien apurada, reía con cada quejido. Y a Gajeel le gustaba verla sonreír. Le gustaba verla con ese alegre aire que lleva paz a dónde quiera que fuese. A veces se sentía sin derecho a atesorar esas sonrisas, después de lo que le hizo, pero era un egoísta, y las quería todas para él.

· · ·

Más que un bar parecía un campo lleno de heridos; había mucha gente dormida en el suelo, trozos de tarta decorando paredes y suelo, envoltorios por ahí tirados (usados como confeti), cadenas de papel caídas, Cana vomitando en una esquina… lo típico. La única que permanecía despierta era Levy, aunque no paraba de bostezar.

—Venga, tómate tu leche y te acompaño a casa, enana — dijo, burlón. Tenía a Lily dormido encima de su cabeza, después de que Happy lo empachara a pescado.

—¡No soy una niña! — se rebeló, con el ceño fruncido — …y ya me la tomé.

Gajeel rió y Levy le pegó una colleja: el taburete en el que estaba sentada se lo permitía. Salieron a la calle, pero Gajeel le dijo que se fuera, que ahora mismo la alcanzaba: iba a por el regalo. Cuando lo sacó de su escondite, estaba nervioso, rojo hasta las cejas.

Salió a la calle: varias farolas iluminaban las calles, de manera tenue, en aquel manto nocturno. Levy esperaba afuera, arropada por la chaqueta que Gajeel la había prestado, porque tenía frío. La olió, acurrucándose en ella. Olía a hierro y sudor, y sin embargo, no era desagradable. Se sonrojo, son una sonrisa, para pegar un gran respingo, como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen, cuando oyó la grave voz de Gajeel, en un susurro.

—Enana… — murmuró él. Ella se dio la vuelta, y podía verlo rojo, mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía algo detrás de su espalda — Y-yo… - comenzó a balbucear, nervioso. ¡Tenía el corazón a mil por hora! En un brusco movimiento, le tendió el paquete. Levy se lo quedó mirando, con el corazón en la garganta — T-tú regalo…

—Gajeel… — musitó, en un suspiro. Cogió el paquete, como si fuese lo más preciado, y arrancó el envoltorio. Alzó, mirando maravillada, un peluche: era un pájaro azul, alargado en vertical, suave y esponjoso, con una cinta naranja al cuello.

Levy, con los ojos brillando, abrazó el regalo, emocionada, para mirar al suelo con una sonrisa emocionada, tímida y esperanzada.

—Muchas gracias, Gajeel. ¡Me encanta! — dijo, sonriente.

—Yo…eh… — quería decir que era a mano, pero se había quedado embobado con la mirada emocionada e iluminada de Levy con el peluche. Ella comenzó a examinarlo, para darse cuenta de que no llevaba etiquetas y que los hilos iban algo torcidos. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

—¿Lo hiciste tú…?

—Juvia me ayudó… — musitó, avergonzado, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Y en un arrebato emocional, Levy lo abrazó, encajando su cabeza en su pecho y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Gajeel podía jurar que toda la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y que su corazón se paró. Sentía ese cuerpo latir junto al suyo, sentía sus brazos, calentados por su chaqueta (que le quedaba grande) alrededor de su cintura.

Levy se separó, sonrojada, pero sencillamente le sonrió:

—¿Vamos?

—¿Eh?... Claro.

Y emprendieron marcha rumbo a la residencia, en un silencio para nada incómodo. Gajeel, que había tirado el envoltorio en una papelera, buscaba la mano de Levy. Sintió la manga de su chaqueta y como su acompañante daba un respingo. Entonces él desistió, pero se encontró su morena y fría mano agarrada por la pálida y cálida mano de Levy. Él estaba rojo a no más poder. Ella, más contenta que una magdalena, con su peluche en una gran bolsa con los otros regalos.

—Bueno, ¿os besáis o qué? — dijo Phanter Lily, entre la cabellera de Gajeel, pícaro. Los dos lo miraron, rojos.

—¡Lily! — regañaron. Levy en casi una súplica. Gajeel, en un gruñido avergonzado.

Pero no se soltaron.

**Espacio Mega-chupi-piruli:**

¿Qué les pareció este drabble? Nada más ocurrírseme, lo hice. Respecto a mis otros fanfics, lamento no haberlos actualizado, but_… Error 404 Inspiration Not Found_. Trataré de actualizar, comenzando por ¿Crees en las hadas? Que lo tengo a medio terminar (hay zombies… no más spoiler) y después Angel de Medianoche y terminar con Sacerdotisa. Después The Perfect Face, haber si me viene la inspiración.

Espero, babes, que me dejen un review.

_¡Porque es mi cumple y de regalo pido un review!_


End file.
